Pride's Return
by anymeaddict
Summary: It is 17 years after the End of Fullmetal Alchemist: the Brotherhood. ED and Winry now have a son and a daughter. Ed is a very protective father, and hasn't let his children leave his home town, til they were older. On their first trip to Central, Mustang Finds out that Selim Bradley has Awakened as Pride again and is set on getting revenge on Edward.
1. Background Information

**[I do not own the characters from ****_Fullmetal Alchemist_**** and ****_Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood]_**

It has been 18 years since the end of the brotherhood.

**New Characaters:**

**Ed and Winry's Son**: Maes Age:17 Eye color/shape: Blue, Ed Hair color/shape: Gold, Short, Ed Intrests:Automail Other: He tried to learn Alchemy but could never get the hang of it. He does Automail instead. He likes Mustang's daughter, Fiona. Doesn't do much fighting.

**Ling and Lonfon's son:** Fu Age:17 Eye color/shape: Black, Lonfon Hair color/shape:Black, Short, Ling Intrests: Sword Fighting, polotics Other: He is betrothed to Al and May's Daugther, Ming.

**Ed and Winry's daugther:** Trisha Age:16 Eye color/shape: Gold, Winry Hair color/shape:Blonde, long, Ed Intrests: Alchemy, Fighting, Automail Other: She is Daddy's little girl. She has learned and mastered every type of alchemy Ed, Al, and May know, which is alot. She has leared all the basics and some of the complex parts of Automail and now can use achemy to make and fix it. She has four transution circles tatooed on to her hands and covers them with gloves. She does a lot of fighting in school, and at home (both good, and bad).

**Mustang and Hawkeye's daugther:** Fiona Age:16 Eye color/shape:Gray, Hawkeye Hair color/shape: Black, long, mustang Intrests:Alchemy, swords Other: She is a pro at Electric Alchemy. She sneak learned the bacis of Flame Alchemy and now it a pro at those. She also has learn the basics of other alchemy. Her mom sent her to live with the Elric's (the ed and Winry ones). She is best frienimies with Trisha. She wears her hair like her mother does. She has four transution circles tatooed on to her hands and covers them with gloves. She goes back to centeral one weekend a month. Her mom doesn't want the fact that her dad is the fuhrer and that she will be the next fuhrer go to her head.

**Havoc and Rebecca's son:** Jacob Age:16 Eye color/shape:Black, Havoc Hair color/shape:Black, medium, Havoc Intrests:Guns, girls Other:He pulls the front of his hair back into a small ponytail. He calls Fiona, Fifi. He likes Trisha.

**Al and May's daugther:** Ming Age:14 Eye color/shape: Black, Al Hair color/shape:Gold, Short, May Intrests:Ninja stuff Other: She goes back and forth from Resmebul and shing. She hates haveing to do things about being engaded. She is a ninja like Lonfon.

**Havice and Rebecca*'s son:** Johnathon Age:10 Eye color/shape:Blue, Rebecca Hair color/shape: Blonde, Short, Rebecca Intrests:Fighting, business Other: planes tack over family business.

**Denny and Maria**'s daugther:** Elizabeth Age:7 Eye color/shape:Green, Maria Hair color/shape:Brown, long, Denny Intrests:Using Trisha Other: She uses Trisha unablity to say no to her to get her to do things for her.

*****Rebecca Catalina was a frieand of Hawkeye's that brought them suppies and passed notes.

******Denny Brosh and Maria Ross used to be Ed and Al's bodyguards.


	2. Everyday Life

_**[Trisha]**_

"Why I am doing this! You aren't doing anything, when it is your chore?" Fiona stoped raking. She put her wieght on the Rake. I couldn't help it.

I got up out of my chair, picking up my own rake on the way and tried to hit her in the head. It was the perfect oppertunity.

She quickly move her rake to block mine. Then she tried to kick me. I then block her and attacked. Then she blocked and attack. An I think You get the idea.

All of our fights were like this. But We were never seruos. We were just practicing and messing around.

I heard a heavy footstep on gravel. "Dad is home!"

I manged to kick Fiona down and ran to meet him. "DADDY!" Yes I am a daddy's girl.

"Trish!" I ran into him and knocked him over. We were both laughing. I did this every time he came home even if he had only been gone for five min. Today he had been at work late.

"Come on. Let go in and see you brother and mom." I helped him up and we walked to the front door arm in arm.

When we opened the front door we both stared inside. "Why are there so many people in my house!"

Mom was at her work bench showing Maes, my older brother, how to fix some problem in an experimental automail he had made. Fiona had come in and had ice on the back of her head from where she had fallen and was glaring at me. Ming, Uncle Al's daughter, had gotten here this afternoon with Fiona. She was currently sharpening her knives that she carried with her. Even Grann was here.

"Ed!" Mom must have thrown a wrench at dad because he fell after a thud. "That is rude to say to your family. Now get in here and let me see you automail real fast." Fiona giggled. She always thought it was funny when mom ordered Dad around.

Dad walked over to do as Mom told him.

"So are you girls ready for tomorrow?" Grann wlked over to me and Fiona.

"We have be ready since we could walk." Tomorrow was the first day of school, but that wasn't what she was talking about. She had meant the Alchemy class that we could take for the first time. We had been looking forward to it since kindergarden.

We would learn the history, rule, forms, circles, jobs, theories... Everything! It would be awesome. It would be even Cooler because my dad was our teacher. I have never seen him do alchemy but everyone the knew him before my brother and I were born said he was a genuis.

"Hey the reminds me, Trish, We should go practice our alchemy. You know... in the field... not in here..." Fiona was waiting for me to reaspond.

"Oh yeah. Hey We are going to go practice alchemy in the field. We will be bcak for dinner." With that we ran outof the house, down the long road to our house to the field that separtates our house from the house Mom grew up in.

"So what do you want to work on first?" I asked.

"I guess we should do aim." I nodded. We had made some dummies when we were little and had proped them up in the field. Slowly as we had gotten better we moved them farther away. Now they were about a good 30 yards from us.

"Finally I can take off these gloves." Fiona took off her gloves, I copied her. Now if Our parents were here the would kill us because the gloves covered our tatoos. We didn't want to waste time drawing the circles every time we needed them so we just got the tatooed on our hands.

"I am going first." Fiona looked around real fast, then snapped. There was a spark then lightning ziped to the dummy in the middle of the field.

"That was great, but I think I could down better." It had rain the nigh before so everything was wet. I made all the water around us come off the ground, turn to ice and sent it sail into five dummies stomachs. "Bet that, Fire girl."

"I will." She pull a glove from her pocket and, before I could recinize it, put it on and snapped. Fire was right in frount of me.

"Hey!" I ran down the field and I could hear Fiona right behind me.

I stopped for a split second and used alchemy to pull more water off the grass. I turned around while running and dumped the water on her. Now niether of her best alchemies would work.

I stopped. "Now what. Want to work on it blind folded?" She glared at me and shrugged her wet shoulders, panting.

We went on ding alchemy, fighting, and just plain tanting, anoyying, each other.

It wasn't til it was dark that we remembered to go home. And of course we turned it in to a compation and were raceing to the house.

We ran right past Dad and fought to get in the door first. I manged to be first and sat in the only seat left at the table.

"Ha!" I smirked at her. She just shrugged and pulled in another chair from the front room.

Everyone talked and eat. Dad talked to Maes abotu what classes he was going to take tomorrow. Mom and Grann tlked about the automail shop that grann lived in. Fiona, Ming and I talked about Uncle Al, Aunt May and Shing. It was a normal family dinner.

That night Fiona, Ming and I went to our bedrooms, up stairs. They were right next to each other with mine, the biggest of the three, in the middle conected to the other two by big double doors. So basicly we could make it so it was just one huge room. Maes' room was across the hall from Fiona's room next to Our parent room, and the guess room was across from ming's Room.

My dad used to live on this land when he was little but after his mom died, he burned down his house. He built this house here when I was five when ever he was in town. He finished it when I was eight.

I said good night to mom and Dad when they came in. I could hear them talking while they cleaned the kitchen. It was very peaceful to fall asleep to.

"Hey, Trish get up." I opened my eyes to Fiona grabing clothes from my drawers and thowing them at me. "Try these on."

I rubbed my eyes, and glace at the Silver pocket watch my Dad had given me on my fourth birthday. "Fiona! It is four o'clock in the morning." I laid back down and pulled my blacket tighly over my head trying to ignore the clothes that were still being thrown at me.

"Accsually it is four o' two in the morning. But we have to get you ready for school! YOu can't expect to go to school with the Fuher's daughter like that do you?" Clothes stopped falling on me. Then my Blackets were gone.

"You never did this the past eight year so why now. I didn't move I just stayed in the bed." I groaned.

Fiona grabbed my legs and dragged me off the bed. "Because, we are takeing the alchemy class. I don't what to look bad be hanging out with you."

"Well I am not going to let you mess up my chances of becoming a State Alchemist. And to do that I need sleep." But I ended up letting her dress me up for the next three hours.

I ended up in a mini skirt and a one of my mom's tops that she used to were to work when we were younger. I manged to talk her in to changine the tope to a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. I also had really high white sock that went up to mid thigh.

Then she did my hair and make up. She braided my hair like I always did, mainly because that was how my dad did his hair. I have no idea what she did for make up. I honestly don't care either.

Fiona wore a mini skirt too, it was black not blue like mine, and a black t-shirt. She wore a coat similar to her dad's which was a dark navy blue. She also wore the socks but they were also black. She did her make up like she always did and had her hair normal too, in a bun thing like her mom.

We both were wearing our gloves of course.

At breakfast, everyone find it stange that we were "matching". Ming was wearing jeans and shirt. Maes was wearing kaki jeans and a button up white long sleave shirt, which sleaves were rolled up and buttoned in place. Dad was in the closest I had ever seen him in to a suit. He had on nice jean with a belt, A shirt like Maes's and a leather jacket. We all looked strange.

The day went by in a daze til the last and longest class of the day. Alchemy Class!

"Everyone I am Edward Elric. I will be you Alchemy teacher." I heard so whispers and saw everyone shaking in excitment. Girls you may go now Class will start for you tomorrow." I had the girls gasg, moan, groan, I even heard some sware. My dad glared at the boys. "Boys, stay. I want to get one thing clean and then you guy can go too." With that Fiona and I were shooed out of the class room.

Most of the girls went back home. Fiona and I had nothing to do once we got home, and we wanted to know what my dad told the boys, so we hung around a little longer. We mainly sat around being disapointed.

"There was nothing! No alchemy, no speach, no anything!" Fiona fell in to the grass in frustration. I completly understood what she ment. I had been looking forward to it too and it wasn't what I had hoped for. Oh well. We would start learning tomorrow.

When the boys started coming out they looked terrified. They were checking corners and everything. It was not at all what we expected.

We walked up to the closest group. "Hey what di...". Be fore i could say anymore he sqeaked in teror and ran off. It was like that with every one I tried to talk to. Finally fiona went to one on her own leving me to pout in the grass.

She told me why the had stayed after and why they were scared of me. "He gave them the Stay-away-from-my-daughter-or-you-will-die! speach." I groaned. I knew the\at spech y heart. My dad gave it to every boy that did so much as ask what my name was, that didn't live in town, which was only when they came to see us. Now he had gotten the handful of boys my age that I was supposed to date scared of me. It's not like he would let me leave town.

"Lets go home." I stomped off.

By the time dad had come home I was pretty much over it. We were back to normal.

The rest of the month went like that. School, boys being scared of me, dad not useing alchemy, fighting fiona, that type of thing. Fiona and I used cicrles in class so my dad wouldn't find out about the tatoos. We otice that even though my dad didn't use alchemy, We could tell he really wanted too, and he had a habit of when he would show us something he would clapp before putting he hands far enough away from the circle to not affect it, when he didn't have too.

Nothing really happened till Fiona's dad came to pick her up for her weekend wiht her family.

"Fiona, come on. I am going to take you shopping." Fiona Sighed.

"Why?"

"Because We are going to have a meeting with the ruler of Shing. Your mother won't be there so be there so I was going to get you new clothes." Fiona went pale. She wasn't scaried of her dad or anything, she was scared of his idea of "clothes", meaning mini, mini skirts, too small shirt and dresses that kind of thing.

She turned to me and May who were with her. "Please come with me!" May turned and ran, there is a really long story be hind that that I will explain later.

I shrugged. "I have to ask my dad." She groaned. My dad had never let me leave Resmebool. It was highly unlikely he would start now.

That was when Dad thought it was convinyent to walk in.

"Hey, Fullmetal." My dad glared.

"Mustange." They didn't get along at all which made me going even more unlikely.

"Hey, Ed do tou think You could let Trish come yo Central with me and my dad. It would be great if you did." Fiona was begging my dad. This didn't happen too much unless she really wanted him to do something, and he would always let her. But then again it was the same way wiht me but no matter how much I begged him thins was one thing he never let me do.

"N..." Thank goodness Mom and Grann walked in.

"Hey, guys whats up?" Mom alway ahd a way with timing.

"Dad won't let me go to Central." I complained.

"Ed ..."

"Winry! You know why I don't what her too." Mom winced. I wanted to know his reasoning. Maybe I will Agree with him and stay by my own choice.

"Ed, You can't keep her, or Maes for that matter here forever. Eventally they will have to leave. It would be best if they left on your terms." I loved Grann. She was smart, could think of a comeback for anything.

Dad sighed with his hand on his face. "Fine. Do what ever you want. I don't care any more. Why even bother makeing these rules if you do it anyway. But If you do go Make sure Maes goes with you." My dad was big on Rules. We didn't have many but the ones we do have were tp never be broken. It was one of the few this that dad got angry over.

He walked out of the room and I could hear the back door open and close as he went out side to do what he always did when he was frustated,sit on a swing he had made for me and Maes while he thought.

"I guess you have enough status to attend the meeting too, So it is fine with me if you go." Fiona and I glanced at each other. What status? My mom made automail and my dad was an Alchemy teacher. It wasn't like they were royalty, or my dad was a State alchemist and my mom and Engeneir fo the Milliatry. I was no one status wise.

"I'll go get Maes." I ran to his room. "Hey get what ever you need for this weekend. Mustange is taking us to Central."

I ran to my own room. I went to my lamp that sat next to my bed. I picked up the pocket watch that I us to tell time while I did things in my room. I opened it and looked at what was carved in to it. "Don't forget 3. Oct. 10" I didn't know what it ment but I still loved the watch. There was no way I wasn't going to take it with me on my first time leave Resembool.

While We waited For Maes, I went out to say bye to Dad.

"Hey Dad... I wanted to say Bye... I will see you when I get home... okay? ..." I was nervous. Dad had never been this angry before.

"Okay. Just promise to be careful. "He didn't look at me but I could tell he was more worried than angry which made me feel more relived and guilty at the smae time.

"Of course. I wouldn't ever leave with out being careful." He turned and gave me a hug, seeming relived. "Bye"

I rau to the front door where the car and the others were waiting. I climbed in and went down the long road to Central.


	3. Central

_**[Trisha again]**_

I slept on the train. I think I go that from my dad. So I didn't see much on the way up there. But the train was awesome. It had really nice seats where we were.

"Hey get, Trish." Maes was shakeing me gentlely. "We are here." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Fiona sat there sitting straight up, like a proper person, which I knew from experiece she was't. I quickly sat up too and fixed my braid which had come undone in my sleep, and striaghenout my clothes.

We got off the train and walked to another car that was waiting.

"First we will go shopping. The tree of you need clothes for tomorrow's meeting." The driver nodded at the fuher and started to drive to the place that I assume they went often to shop for Fiona's clothes.

We stopped at a clothing store. We went in and most of the clothes on display were clothes I wouldn't be caught dead in. Like I said before, Mini, mini skirts too small shirts and dresses.

"Go and pick what ever you want. I will buy what ever it is. Just take it to Jeffery."He gave a bunch of money to the driver. He dismissed Fiona and I. He turned to Maes. "You will come with me." The two of them walked out of the store together.

"Come with me. I Know where to find the better clothes." Fiona grabbed my wrist and drgged me to the back of the store.

I had to atmit she was right. The clothes here were similar to the ones on diplay , but I would wear these. They weren't as small, and tight.

Fiona was looking at some dresses in the corner. "Here, take these. They would look nice on you." She then went tot the shirts and skirts next handing me more and more to try on. Then she did her self as I did a mini Fashtion show for her.

We left with plenty of clothes for each of us.

The rest of the day Fiona took us on a tour of the palace, or mastion. It was huge. I got lost so much that They gave me the room next to Fiona's and had me stay with her all the time. Do you have any idea how frustating that is! Not them treating me like a kid but have to be with Fiona all the time!

I ate in Maes's room with him, and Fiona. We had called in room service and had gotten three of everything. We ended up eating it all, it was so good. Maes and Fiona talked for about half the night. It was really funny to watch because evertime Maes complamented her she would blush and turna away.

I finally made them separtate by saying I was about to fall asleep. Fiona glared at me but said I was right and that we should go to sleep because we would spend most of tomorrow getting ready for the meeting.

SO We left and I went to bed. It was really Quiet. I couldn't sleep for what semed to be hours, so I pulled my watch out of my pants, and looked at it.

Lets just say sometime I sleep with it like it was a teddy bear, and that was what ended up happening that night.

I woke up to people moving around in my room.

"Ms. Elric, would you try these on." One of the ladies that was in my room set a buch of out fit I had bought the day before on my bed.

I was too startled to resist when another woman helped me out of bed. I quickly tucked away the watch in my pocket. I didn't want them thinking I was a baby or anything.

I did exactly what they had told me to do. Some of them commented on the musle in my arms and how they thought I was strange for a girl my age. They also talked about how lovely my hair was and how my eye would go with almost anything. I apperantly had a really nice skin tone too.

At about noon we took a break and we had lunch. By that time they had decided what they were going to do to me.

While they got ready I took a nice, long, hot bath. It stayed in there thinking about nothing imparticeular. When the water started to cool down I would use alchemy to heat it back up.

After about four hours in the tub the women came and got me. That was when they first saw the tatoos. They just grimiced. They didn't say anything.

They got my dresed in a silver dress I had gotten. They then put a navy blue sash around my waist and tied it in a bow. One of them put some make up on my hands, makeing it look like the tatoos weren't there. (I took so of it later, in case I ever needed it.) Another brushed my hair till it dried, makeing it start to curl at the edges and then put it up in a very complex bun, with a scarf in it that matched the one on my waist. They put some basic make up on me but nothing big and fancy.

They gave me a necklace that had dark blue sapphires in them. They also gave me earrings, a braclet and a ring.

About then they remembered my chewed nails. They put fake nails over them. They told me that I could try to claw down a wall and they still wouldn't break.

It was seven o'clock by then. Time for the meeting.

I was led from my room in to what appered to be a dinning hall. The others were already in there. Mustang at one end of the talb and Lee, Ming's uncle and the Emporor of Shing at the other. Maes sat next to Fu, Lee's son and Ming's fenanse. Fiona sat on the other side next to an empty seat meant for me. I sat down quietly.

Fiona was wereing a fancier version of my dress that ws a dark navy blue. Her hair was down for once, with the front pulled back in a complex way, with black ribbon comeing down from it. Maes, Mustang, Lee, and Fu were wearing normal black suits.

"Well, We will go ahead and order dinner." Right on que a waiter came and gave each of us a menu. I ordered my favorites of what I had eatten last night. It looked like Maes did the same. Mustang got Ribbs, and Fiona got spagetti. Fu odered some food for shing and Lee odered everything.

We eat quietly. Mustange and Lee dicusted the alliance between our tow countries. We had just finished when the door suddenly opened.

A boy, about 19, walked in. He was tall and handsome. He had slick Black hair and deep black eye. But there was something about him I didn't like. He gave off this bad feeling that creeped me out. It didn't help that Mustang and Lee went tense when he walked in either.

"Selim?" Fiona looked suprised.

"Hey Fiona. Who's this? He motiond to, i think, Me and Maes.

"This is Trisha and Maes Elric. Trish, Maes this is Selim Bradley. His mother died a few yeears ago so he has been staing here. " Mustang sounded like he didn't want to be nice to this guy at all. I couldn't understand why Fiona seemed uneffected by him. Everyone else was.

"Selim it has been forever! How are you?" Fiona smiled. Selim smiled back. "Selima and I knew each other when we were little. We played together all the time."

"So... you are the kids of Edwrd Elric?" I nodded slowly. "Well in that case."

Suddenly black shadows were everywhere. One grabbed my waisted and dragged me over to the stange boy. He locked me in place with my back against his chest by wrapping one arm around my neck and the other around my waist.

I was terrified. I fought with Fiona all the time but we were about the same, and niether of us had any weird powers like this guy. I had no idea how to fight back. plus I couldn't really move with the way he was holding me.

Fiona was too shocked to do anything. She stood there like a statue. Maes had run to try to help me but Mustang had suck out his arm to keep him back.

"Girls make such nice hostages. Don't they Mustange?" Selim turned his head to face the Fuher, who half glared, half grimced, and half winced. (I was in a panic so my mental math was srewed up.) What was it about what this creep had said that made him so upset?

I noticed that my feet were slowly getting farther from the floor, and the grip on my waist was loosening. He was choking me. I couldn't breath! My feet were now not touching the ground. I couldn't do anything besides kick my legs around and try to hold my self up with my arms.

Mustange was now shouting something to Lee but I couldn't hear what it was. I was too busy trying to breath. I remembered what the Women had said about my fake nail, and how they wouldn't break on a wall. I decide to test the idea.

I started to claw at the arms of my captor. I heard him gasp and loosen on his hold on me. Then without warning a bright light filled the room. The guy shreaked and let go of me.

I fell to the ground gasping for air. Before I could even regain my breath I felt someone come and carry me out of the room.

Fu, Maes, Fiona and I were locked in the Fuher's bed room with soldeirs everywhere. Lee, turns out he had been the one to carry my out of the dinning room, had gone back to help Mustang fight Selim.

It was about two in the morning when they came back.

"It looks like he escaped during the flash bomb. We have searched everywhere but haven't found him." Mustang looked uneasy. Like he execpted him to jump out of the walls. "We will be takeing you guys back to remebool, and Lee will take Fu back to Shing."

I was still too in shock to process what he was saying. I just followed they as they walked to the cars and sat down on the train with them. When we got home, Mom, Dad and Grann were waiting for us in the front room. One look at us and they knew something had happened.

"What happened?!" Dad had been pacign and not it looked like he was about to pounce on Mustang and strangle him.

"Kids go to bed. Ming is in her room, go tell her that you are how but then go to sleep." Mom waved us up the stairs. That was when I came out of my daze. Something was up that they were hiding from us.

I went up the stairs with the others, but at the top I grabbed Fiona.

"Hey what di..."I covered her mouth with my hand to keep her quiet.

"They are hiding something from us. I am going to find out what it is and what is going on. Are you with me?" She nodded her head. "Okay." I uncovered her mouth and slowly we snuck back down to the bottom of the stairs to listen.

"Mustang! What happened to Trisha! Her neck is Bright red!" Dad had Flipped. He was barely not shouting at him.

"Pride is back." The room went silent. He came n after the meetng and attacked Trisha. We manged to get her away, but in doing that he escaped."

"So he is back is he?" I could practly hear Grann processing this.

"I am going to go looking for him." I heard dad, walk to the door.

"I know that, Fullmetal, That is why I am here." Mustang followed him. "We are going to need some help. Lets Wait til morning and we can go to central and prepare. We can go get Some help too." Dad didn't say any thing.

Finally I saw him nod. With that they all went back to the front room. Fiona and I staied a little longer but no one said anything else, So we went back up the stairs.

"What do we know now?

We did this everytime we what to find something out."

"Selim is called Pride. He ahs some weird power with the shadows. And he is not good." I nodded and took over recalling details.

"Our parents have somthing aginast him. Pride has something aginast are parents. Our parents have some people that can help them. They are going to central in the morning to look for him." Fiona nodded.

"So what are we going to do? They would never let us go with them." She was right. Not after what just happened.

"Then we will runaway and try to learn more." That was the only other possility I could think of. Fiona nodded.

We spent the next few hours packing clothes. Atfer the adults went to bed We grabbed some food and scape metal. (for making weapons, duh.)

We went to bed so we wouldn't be out of energy the next day. I couldn't sleep though. I got up and started to explored the house in the dark. I went in to the attic. Don't know why but I did. I was looking aroud when I tripped on a small box, that had fallen of a pile.

I looked at it and noticed that it had been open. I looked inside it. It was clothes. A black longsleave shirt, with maching black pants. White gloves, and a red coat that had a black Alchemly symbol on the back.

I held it up to me. It was about my size. I guess it had been my dad's when he was my age. I grabbed it and went back to my room. I stuffed it in my bag. I would take it with me. I then remebered my watch. I went to my dress and pulled it out of a hidden pocket. I attached it to the black pants and put them back in the bag.

I could finally sleep now.


	4. Running Away

**[Just assume it is Trish unless it says other wise]**

We woke up early the next morning to hide our bags outside the house. Then the rest of the morning went on like ussual, only a little more tense. Dad and Mustang left after eating really fast. We eat, grabbed our school stuff and left like we were heading off to school.

We thought it over last night that we would run away before school. First of all it would make it easier to follow our dads and our school wouldn't call mom about us not being at school til tomorrow so mom and all wouldn't notice that we are gone until five tonight, giving us a head start.

We grabbed our bags from the bushes that we had hidden them in and headed to the train station. We knew that they would be in the front of the train, Since Mustang was the fuher so we figure it was safe to ride in the back of the same train.

I thought it would be good to change the way we looked so if they saw us it wouldn't be too obvious. Fiona agreed with me. We bought some hair dyeing stuff in at a store. We got tickets and got on the train. We took the dye into the bathroom and dyed our hair.

We tried Fiona's hair first but the blonde wouldn't hide her black hair, so we washed it out.( it was the kind of dye that washed out with water so we could change it quickly.) We did dye my hair black though. At least we could past as cousins now.

We went back to our seats, and fiona sat down. I, on the other hand grabbed the outfit I had found the day before.

"What are you..." But I had aready gone to the bathroom to change. It was a bit short but I would have to fix that later.I decided not to wear the coat. It seemed too noticeable. But I did wear the gloves.

When I came out she looked stunned. I guess it looked weird. Me, with black hair, in black clothes. I had my hair down, and so did Fiona. It made us almost look like sisters, since she always wears black.

"You look really cool!" Fiona sounded like she was in shocked suprise. I didn't look that cool, if I looked cool at all. I just shrugged.

We talked about a our plan since this was really as far as we had thought ahead didn't think ahead very well.

"So, what do we do?" Fiona didn't like planning so I ended up doing it most of the time.

"Well, We need to think of different names for ourselves in case people want to know." We thought about this.

"My name will be, Sara Douglus. You can be my twin sister, Dante Douglous." I nodded. and added my own little idea.

"Our parents just died in an accident, so we are meeting some relivites in Central." My 'sister' nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. I know a cheap inn we could stay at. It's not that far from HeadQuaters either." I grinned at her.

"You are already ahead of me." With that I sloched in my seat and looked out the window. After a while I fell asleep thinking about how strangly cooled it was for october.

"We lost them again." Fiona was acting so calm about it. This is the four time this week! We have been here for a week and a half and have only seen them come out of HQ six times. All late at night. The two times we didn't lose them they were going to the easte. (That is what Fiona told me the palace really was.) It was so frustating.

It didn't help that the only information we really got was that our dads were heroes and that Ed seemed to disapper about 20 years ago after some big battle. Everyone had there own ideas why.

"Come on Dante. We have to get back to the inn." I was to angery to do anything besides be dragged by a princess back to the inn.

We changed took off our clothes and put on our night shirt we had bought on our first day here. We could only afford a one bed room, but we made it work. We had extra pilows and put them between us. I flopped down on to the bed and pulled the blanckets over my head. SLowly Finoa followed suit on her side of the bed.

I lyed there for a whille, not able to sleep, when Fiona started to roll around like crazy, shaking the bed. I tried to ingnore it but that was inpossible. I then tried to wait for her to stop but that didn't happen.

"Fiona... stop..." I really didn't want to deal with her right now. I was tired and annyoed for earlier. But the shaking cutinued. I sat up. "FIONA!" I then saw that she was asleep. So I lyed back down. I grabbed one of the pillow and smack her heand with it.

"Hey... what as that for?" Fiona rolled towards me. I pulled the blancket tight around my shoulders.

"Just quit shaking the bed in your sleep." She didn't say anything to that but rolled back and went into a peaceful sleep. I followed not long after.

"Did you see where they went?" It was the next day and we manged to lose them again. It was getting cold, we were hungry, and we were not really sure where we were. Not a very good combanation.

"I... I might be able to get us back to the inn if I can find a land mark..." Fiona didn't sound very sure, of herself. I look around and thought about it. That would be better then anyhting I could do though.

"Fine." I followed her for a good two hours. before she seemed to have an idea of where in the world we were. But that was when it started to rain.

"AWWW COME ON!" Even though it was rather late there were still a buntch of people walking around, and the gave me some pretty strange looks when the dye started to run out of my hair. Apperantly my not-very-good-guide noticed too.

"This way." She jobed around a corner and stopped in front of a house. "I know I could find it!" She beamed at herself and stepped onto the porch. I followed to get out of the rain.

"Where are we?" I stook of one of my gloves and started to ran it along my coat. The rain evaporated and I started to dry off. Fiona noticed and did the same thing to herself.

"This is the house of a friend of my dad's I am pretty surethat the is more to the story of what happened 20 years ago but the public doesn't know it. I am sure that this guy does though." I undo my briad, which I did to keep my hair out of my face, and ran my fingers through it to dry it out.

" Then why did't we come here in the first place." She signed

"First of allI didn't think of it. Second, he knows you dad and might not tell us if you are there. Third..." She made a face toward the door, "I can't stand one of his sons." I tried not to laugh. I started to re do my braid but then was stopped.

"No. I just said that he knows your dad. He might see the resemblaance if you do your hair in a braid." I nodded, fixxing my hair so it was down but not in my face.

She nodded back and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps inside that came to the door. Then the door opened.

"FIFI!" the next thing I knew the door was closed again and Fiona was gone. I blinked. I heard a loud thud.

"OOWW! What was that for?!" Apperantly the person that opened the guy, a guy think from the vocie, had be hit some where by his captive. Then there was a crackle of electicity.

"I told you never to call my that! And you left my friend outside!" I heard a groan and the door opened again.

There was a guy about me age there. He had staight black hair with the front pulled back, kind of like a girls, since it went down to his chin. His face was red and his hair was standing on end from the electricity.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there,gorgus." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"This is Dante. I meet her the other day. She was gathering information. I thought your dad might be able to help her." I desided to go with the idea, though i didn't like the idea that she was in charge of the situation.

He nodded digesting the inforamtion. "Ok. I am Jacob Havoc. It is a plesure to meet you Darling Dante." He gave me a flirty smile.

"Plesure is all mine Jester Jacob." He raised a eyebrow to this but let me in anyway

"My dad is out right now but maybe I can help you till he gets back." He shows us in to a living room to sit down.

Another boy, I assume a younger brother since he looked about 10 years old, was sitting at a coffee table working on some kind of form or something.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey Fifi." Fiona blushed and smiled.

"Hey Johnathan." Jacob giggled.

"He still hasn't grown out of it." Fiona shot a glare at him. She started to pull her glove off, causing Jacob to both flinch and jump away.

"I don't aprsheate being mocked." With that she pulled her glove down. Jacob gulp and giggled nervously.

"So what information can I help you with?" The three of us sat down in some chairs.

"I want to know everything you know about Edward Elric, Roy Mustange, and what ever happed 20 years ago. It would be ever better if you could tell me abou Seliem Bradley too."

Jacob became very serious. "I am sorry but there is nothing to tell." That made Fiona angry.

"What Do you mean there is nothing to tell! I..." Jacob cut her off.

"What I mean is there is nothing I can tell you that you haven't already heard. There was a huge battle 20 years ago. Both Mustang and Fullmetal were there." there is was again people kept calling him Fullmetal, and I don't know why. "Their side won. After that Mustange Became Foher and Fullmetal went missing. All the other details are classifide. As for Seliem, He was the son of the last foher. That has been a romur that he is a monster named pride and was on the loseing side durning that battle. But then again there is also a rumor that every one in the country died and Fullmetal's Father brought them all back to life so I wouldn't believe too much of it." I nodded disapoited and confused. I place my head in my hands.

"I'm home boys." The door opened and a man, Mr. Havoc I asumed, came into the room. He look up and the first thing he saw was me on the couch. I must have looked alot someone that frightened him because he freaked out. "Get away from that..." He had puled a gun and then relized that I wasn't who He thought I was. "Oh... I am sorry. I thought you were... never mind. It doesn't matter."

I am guessing this was the first time he ever did something like that because I wasn't the only one freaking out and confused. All the others seemed shocked at his reaction. Jacob was the first to recover.

"Uh...Dad this is Dante. she wants to know about Fullmetal, mustange and the battle in central." Mr. Havoc seem alittle freaked out but he sat down thinking.

"It is classified inforation. But If you promise I might be able to tell you." I nodded eagerly. "Ok then... I will start with Fullmetal's back ground. His father left when he was young not too long after I think his mother died. He and his brother did a huma..."

The door slammed open at that moment."HAVOC!" I winced I knew that vocie any where. "Have you seen my..." His eyes scaned the room, resting on me. "TRISHA!" He ran into the room hugging me.

Fiona sigh, resting her head in her hands. The other three looked at each other confused.

"Hi... Dad." was all I manage to say thought his grip.


	5. The Past

"Ed... You know this girl?" Havoc managed to talk through his shock.

Dad lossened his grip on me to turn around, place his chin on my head, and look at the other people in the room. "Course I know her! She is my baby girl! And she isn't 'this girl'. Her name is Trisha Elric." I nervously looked at my hands tugging lightly on the glove thankful I had put the back on before coming in.

I noticed then that he didn't come in alone. Mustange was standing in the doorway with his normal annoyed look on his face.

"Havoc what were you about to tell our daughters? You know the way fullmetal feels about people finding out about him, especially his children. And you know how I feel about it." He glared at him then me and Fiona.

Havoc jumped up to attention. He seemed pretty nervous. Suprisingly Jacob had done the same thing.

"I am sorry sir. I didn't realize who she was, and I had forgotten that your daughter was here." Mustang sighed and shook his head.

"I don't care anymore. let Full metal deal with it." then he just walked to the door and waited.

It was dad's turn to complain or question or freak out or what ever it is he does. This was going to be a night.

He turn me around so I coud see him. He was really serouis. Everyone else in the room seemelooked like they wanted to disappear. "Trisha Ninarika Elric! Why on earth did you leave home like that! your mom just called me saying you have been missing for two weeks and they can't find you anywhwhere in Resembol! Why did you leave?!"

I was equally as frustated, which by the way is not a very good thing for either of us. "i what ed to know more about this'Pride' guy. I knew you wouldn't tell me so Fiona and I follwed you. And there is something About you that you aren't telling maes and me. I want to know what it is." This only made him slightly red in the face.

"I am you father. Go home now and stay there. I am going to call your mom that you are oly allowed to leave the house if it is for school." This was an order, oh well.

"No way! Will find out what your hiding so I am staying here." I sat down hard on the couch. I crossed me arms and glared at dad making sure he knew that I wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

"If you don't... You won't be allowed to use alchemy. I will drag you home If I have too and tell your mother not to let you use alchemy." I jumped up, jaw dropped.

"You can't do that! There is no way you can do that! There has to be a law some where that says you can't do that! Mustang! Get in here!" Mustange pokes his head ino the room.

"Yes?" He looked borded.

"Your the Foher. There is a law about forbiding alchemy someone from using alchemy right?" I am desprite he has to say yes.

"there is one that says that the goverment is allowed to forbid a criminal from using alchemy" I start to grin, "but there is another law that says parents are allowed to punish their childern how ever they see fit as long as it doesn't involve abuse, which this doesn't." he went back to waiting.

"But ... I will fail my alchemy class at school! You should know that! You the teacher for that class!" I didn't notice at the time but havoc raised an eyebrow to that. "You can't. It is creul and unusaul punishment! Alchemy is my life! I thought you knew that! I would die with out it!" My dad didn't change at all by this though.

"I am sorry but You have to leave that not everything goes your way. So GO HOME!" I feel tries start to fill my eyes. I have to leave before I cry in front of everyone.

"I HATE YOU!" I ran out the door before anyone could stop me. It was still raining, but I didn't care as long as I got away from da.. no, Edward.

I wondered around until I began to recignize where I was and started to head back to the inn. I was almost there when I heard a kitten meow. I looked at it. The inn didn't allow pet. I glanced around to see if any one was there. No one was so I pick up the kitten and run in to the inn to our room. Unfortunately I wasn't only in there. fiona and Jacob bet me back.

I walk in ignoring them and sit on my side of the bed facing the wall, while I play with the kitten. I listen as they start back on what ever it was I interupted.

"I still don't get it. He seemed really upset." Jacob seem really confused.

"I already told you she as a daddy's girl. This was theirs first real fight. I have only seen Ed angry like twice ever and he wasn't really angry and anyone. He was just angry. Plus he usually gets over it in like two mins. I know he adorors her so it must have been hard on him to hear her say that she hates him."

I roll over. "YOu guys do know I am right here, right?" Fiona rolls her eyes.

"Of course we do. You knowI only talk about you be hind your back. So roll back over." I sit up.

"No." I turn to Jacob. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"I have orders to esocr the fohers daughter and the daughter of fullmetal to Resembol in the morning. That includes making sure you two don't run off in the night." I look at him.

"You have orders?" He seems to remeber somthing and rubbs the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. You didn't know yet. I am not look like it but I am a soldier."

"You look to young to be a soldier. How old are you any way? 16? 17? 18 at most."

He grimiced. "For all you know I could be 25. But yes I am 16. I turn 17 in two months though. And I am not to young to be a soldier. The youngest soldier I know about was 12 years old, and He was the rank of a major." He smirks as if he seem ed proud that he knew all that.

"What ever. If we are leaving in the morning lets get some sleep." I get in bed and hold the already sleeping kitten next to me. Fiona gets in her side. Jacob lies down on the ground in front of the door so we couldn't oppen it to sneak out in the middle of the night.

With in mins we were all sould asleep.

We left first thing in th moring. We were all quiet on the train, except for Shou, thats what I named the kitten, who didn't seem to like the idea of being in a basket.

My first word to my mom when we walked in the hose were, "How could you marry that jerk!"

I saw jacob looking at the family pictures that my mom hung on a board. I had never notice before but there weren't any pictures of Ed and Uncle Alfrom the time they were 7 and 6 till they were 17 and 16. So there was a 10 year gap. With that I went to my room. I lied down on the bed, wondering what on earth could be so bad aboud Ed that he has to lie to everyone.

My mind started to wonder after a while. I remeber hearing the adults talk after we got back from Central, planning with Fiona, tripping over the box in the attic...

I sat up. "Mom I am going to get some Alchemy books out of the attice to show Fiona and Jacob. Fiona and JacobGet over here right now!" they appeared at the bottom of thestep the to attic not too long after with Ming and Maes.

"Hey I will need your guys help geting stuff out of the attic. Quietly." With that we all climb up the stairs.

I searched the attic. I looked for any boxes labeled Ed, Alchemy books or Pictures. every time I found one I haded it to someone and they took it to my room.

After we got all of them down I tell them my plan. "I know Ed is hiding something. there is a 10 year gap in the is other stuff to but that does matter at the moment. now Everyone go thourgh the boxes and let us know if you see anything strange." Everyone got to work with.

"Hey Does any one know what time it is?" We had be going through boxes most of the day and had found nothing yet. Maes had left for his shift and the automail shop, and Ming had just left.

I pulled out my pocket watch. "It is 5:20ish." Jacob jumpped when he saw the watch.

"I am sorry! I didn't realize you were a state alchemist!" I stares at him.

"What? I'm not a state alchemist. I am just a normal alchemist." Jacob look really confused.

"Oh my gosh I am such an idoit for not realizing it earlier! Trish that is a state alchemist watch." Fiona slap her fore head.

"But this watch was Ed's and he wasn't a state alchemist... wait. Pass me that stack of pictures." Fiona did as I asked. I searched thourgh it for a picture I had seen earlier.

"Here it is!" The others came over and looked at it. It was a picture af a group of soldiers. Before I had that it was a picture Mustang gave him orsomthing but now I looked closer.

"I see my mom and dad, Jacob's mom and dad too. There's Bradah, Fury, the other guy whos name i can't remember. Oh there's Maria and Denny too. And... now way." Fiona was right. Right there on the side of Mustang that Riza wasn't on was none other then Edward Elric.

I flipped the picture over. On the back it was sighed "_to the Fullmetal Alchemist from the Flame Alchemist_"

"Pass me the last boxes of pictures." I looked closly to these. I noticed that these were from the ten year gap. The first one I really notice was one of Ed. He was in a wheelchair, with a missing arm and leg! He looked as depressed as a person could possilble be.

"Wow. That is unexpected." Fiona and Jacob had been looking over my shoulder. I go to the next one. It was almost exactly the same, so were the next nine picture. Then it changes.

Ed was standing out in front of the automail shop with automail for his arm and leg. He had a look on his face that only he could do that said, "Ha I told you so!" There were alot more pictures like that, Ed in the out fit I found before, and a suit of aromor. After those picture there were pictures of a bunch of people i didn't know.

The last picture of the inside of a hospital room. In the bed apeared to be uncle Al with long hair sunk in checks and atrophied arms. Aunt May was sitting on the side ofthe bed with him and looked like she had been crying. Ed was in a chair next to the bed fast asleep with his arm back but like Al's tha musles had atrophie.

I looked though the pictures again. "Hey you guys. I think I know what happened." I bolted out of room and down the stair with the stack of photos. "Mom!"

She and Maes had just gotten home for work. "Mom. I need you to verify something for me."

She nodded. "Sure. What is is?" I rushed in to the story.

"Ed and Uncle Al did a human tranmutsion when they were little, to bring their mom back to life. Ed That is who Ed lost his leg, and arm. Uncle Al lost his whole body. Ed some how attached his soul or something to that aromor. Ed got depress. Then something makes him got auto mail, and become a state Alchemist. Then in the big battle twenty year ago Al gots his boddy back and Ed get his Arm back, thats how he got that scar."

I didn't think her eyes could open any wider. She slowly starts to nodded. "Yeah thats the just of it. How did you know?" I showed her the stack of pictures. "That makes sence."

"Could you clear up a few things though, like how they got their body and limbs back, and how does pride work his way in.?" She nodded again and headed toward the table.

"Ok. I will start with Pride. He was one of seve... I mean Eight creature that were called humuclus. Foher Bradely was one named Wrath. There was also Envy, Lust, Gluttny, Sloth and Greed. The Eighth one was the leader, plus he made the others, named Father. Greed was good I guess since he was in Ling. In the huge battle _nineteen_ year ago Father used Ed, Al, Their teacher, Their Father, and Mustang, of cousre he was blind at the time, to try to make Father God. It killed everyone for about 5 mins, execpt those five. The only reason we lived was becuse some Ishvalin had countered it and Hnehim had also countered it. All of the Humuculus were killed, except Pride. Ed turned him back into a baby and gave him to Mrs. Bradley. Ed was the one that ended up killing father too."

"Ok now for the body question. In the end of the battle there was some huge blast. It would have killed them if honhim hadn't proected Ed. Al protected May. I kind of ruined his aromor though. Later I don't really know what happens but Ed's automail got crushed or somehting and his other arm was pinned. It didn't help that father was about to kill him. Al beged May to undo the transmution that attached his soul to the aromor because it would give Ed back his other arm. She ended up doing it. Al apperently was going to get his body and come back but by the time it was over he still wasn't back. Ed end up going to get him but he had to pay something."

"He gave up his alchemy. did't he." I suprise myself sometimes. "Thats why we have never seen him se alchemy and why Havoc was suprised he was an alchemy teacher."

"Yes. In the end they were back to normal. I guess. Any more questions?" I shook my head.

"No. I get it. I'll go start dinner." I left. I was going to buy time until I knew I was strong enough to help Ed fight Pride.


End file.
